Optoelectronic devices such as vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELS) and other lasers, photodiodes and other photodetectors, have become widely used in the telecommunications and other industries. In optoelectronic devices, an electrical signal is converted to an optical signal that travels along a transmission medium such as an optical fiber and is then typically converted back to an electrical signal. A high optical coupling efficiency ensures good optoelectronic connections. The electrical-to-optical optoelectronic connections are typically made in optical subassemblies (OSAs) such as TOSAs (transmission OSAs) and ROSAs (receiving OSAs). The optoelectronic devices and the connection of the optical transmission media to the optoelectronic devices are typically delicate, and therefore an OSA having stable mechanical support as well as a high quality optical connection helps ensure a high optical coupling efficiency.
The optoelectronic devices commonly used in today's telecommunication industry typically operate at high frequencies such as 2.5-10 GBPS (gigabits; per second) and higher. Therefore, when an OSA and the associated high frequency components are joined to a customer board or other mother board which contains low frequency components, it is desirable to suppress EMI (electromagnetic interference) noise from adversely affecting other portions of the module circuitry such as circuitry operating at other frequencies. Optoelectronic devices, and the various OSAs which contain them, are typically included in an enclosure or housing that contains various other electronic components and is joined to the customer board or other mother board. The housing may be configured to be mounted over further electronic components mounted on the customer board.